Joyeuse SaintValentin Duo Arc Joyeuses Fêtes Duo 3
by Hayami.M
Summary: Arc Joyeuses Fêtes Duo!3  La relation entre les deux premiers pilotes stagne. A l'approche de la Saint-Valentin, une mission auprès de Réléna va amener le doute chez Duo sur les réels sentiments que lui portent Heero.


**Titre:** Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Duo! (Arc: Joyeuses fêtes Duo! 3).

**Auteur:** Hayami.M

**Type: **One-Shot .

**Genre:** Romance, UA, un peu OOC

**Couples**: 1x2/3x4.

**Rating:** +13, attention scènes à caractère sexuel ( yaoï) assez explicites à la fin.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et créateurs (Yadate/Tokita/Tomino) .

Note de l'auteur: Fic n°3 de l'arc « Joyeuses fêtes Duo », peut-être lu indépendamment de « Joyeux Noël Duo! »et « Bonne Année Duo! » mais pour la compréhension de l'histoire, je vous conseille quand même d'y jeter un coup d'œil auparavant.

Pour les fans de l'anime, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le temps et allongé la durée de la guerre de quelques mois.

J'aurais voulu que cette histoire soit prête pour la Saint-Valentin, mais gros problème de timing.

Bonne lecture.

_En italique: récit du passé ou flash-back._

_._

_._

**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Duo!**

**.**

**.**

_France, 1__ er__ janvier AC 196._

_._

Le soleil entre à flot dans le petit chalet, l'averse de neige a enfin cessé.

La matinée doit être déjà bien avancée estime Heero; d'après ses estimations, les autres ne devraient plus tarder à venir les secourir.

Par réflexe, il tourne son regard vers la balise de secours posée sur la table, il l'avait déclenché la veille, après avoir mis Duo à l'abri et au chaud sous une montagne de couvertures. Elle émet un faible bip qui l'informe qu'elle est bien en train d'émettre le signal d'alerte qu'il a réussi à bidouiller afin qu'il ne soit capter que par les récepteurs des Mads.

La quinte de toux qui secoue le corps blotti dans ses bras le ramène à son compagnon, immédiatement sa main vient se poser sur son front qu'il dégage des mèches qui l'encombrent.

Chaud, mais pas brûlant, cela le rassure, Duo est affaibli, mais des soins appropriés et du repos devraient lui permettre de vite se rétablir, il remonte la couverture sur ses épaules découvertes, la température ambiante de la pièce est moindre, le feu n'ayant pas été réalimenté depuis un moment.

Il lui faudrait se lever pour surveiller l'arrivée de ses coéquipiers.

Difficile, il se sent tellement bien à l'instant, et malgré lui les doigts du brun se perdent à nouveau dans la longue chevelure éparse sur la couverture, il ne s'en lasse pas, il laisse la lumière joué sur une longue mèche caramel qui, sous le soleil prend des reflets auburn puis ses lèvres vont effleurer la bouche entrouverte auqueil il ne résiste pas.

Les souvenirs de la nuit lui tournent inlassablement dans la tête, cela lui semble à la fois si proche et si loin, la réalité de leur situation le ramenant peu à peu à un présent qu'il avait occulté.

Posséder Duo avait été un tel aboutissement, pouvoir l'aimer l'avait comblé au delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

« Leur relation a-t-elle une chance de perdurer? » Il ne le sait pas, l'avenir est encore trop incertain.

Mais il a envie d'y croire, il a envie que la résolution prise dans la nuit aboutisse:

« Je veux rester auprès de Duo, tenter de construire un avenir avec lui, profiter de la paix pour laquelle on sacrifie tant, et... il hésite, ce sentiment est totalement nouveau pour lui, encore difficile à comprendre... effrayant presque, mais bien réel il en doute plus, je veux l'aimer... oui... l'aimer tout simplement ».

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

_._

_._

_Angleterre, 4 février AC 196._

_._

- Raaah..., j'm'y ferais jamais.

D'agacement Duo arrache de son col la bande de tissu blanc et la jette d'un geste rageur sur son lit juste à côté.

- Laisse-moi faire, plus tu t'énerves moins t'y arrives intervient une voix posée..

Quatre qui sortait de la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre juste au moment de l'éclat, s'approche de son camarade après avoir récupéré l'accessoire vestimentaire, source de tant d'agacement.

Il prend Duo par les épaules pour le replacer devant le miroir de leur penderie et passe ses bras autour de son cou, une extrémité du tissu blanc dans chaque main.

- Je vais te remontrer doucement...tu veux toujours aller trop vite, c'est pour ça que tu n'y arrives pas.

Le natté marmonne dans sa barbe mais se laisse faire docilement et fixe son reflet.

- Quelle idée aussi d'affubler des étudiants d'un nœud pap'...on est dans une école, pas dans une soirée mondaine.

- La tradition mon cher Duo...la tradition...répond le blond d'un ton sentencieux dont l'effet est gâché par un petit sourire moqueur, tout en commençant le délicat nouage menant à l'obtention d'un magnifique nœud.

- N'empêche que j'vois pas en quoi le fait d'être affublé d'une tenue rappelant les manchots permet de mieux étudier.

L'arabe ayant finit son œuvre, se recule puis repasse devant le natté pour juger de son ouvrage et lisser le blazer qui termine l'uniforme traditionnel et obligatoire des élèves du collège Eton.

- Duo...soupire le pilote 04 face à l'entêtement du châtain,...arrête de faire ta tête de mule, je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'est une tradition ici et qu'on ne peut strictement pas y déroger, sous peine de renvoi.

- Mouais...je sais.

- Et puis de quoi tu te plains, les filles bavent littéralement devant toi, j'en ai encore entendu une hier dire que « le noir met trop en valeur ta fantastique chevelure ».

Duo rit à l'imitation parfaite de le voix d'une fille de leur classe, associé à un battement de cils émerveillé.

- Oh tu peux parler « Petit Lord ».

Dès leur premier jour Quatre avait été affublé de ce surnom; dans le distingué uniforme du collège, l'Arabe avait tout du parfait aristocrate anglais avec sa blondeur et ses manières impeccables.

- Mais je ne me plains pas,...moi, contrairement à toi qui ne cesse de râler tous les jours.

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient tous les deux intégrés cette prestigieuse école qu'est le collège Eton et chaque matin c'est le même calvaire pour Duo lorsqu'il lui faut revêtir son uniforme.

Ce costume est une véritable institution et fait partie intégrante du prestige de l'établissement: à l'origine constitué d'un frac, d'un pantalon et d'un gilet noir porté sur une chemise blanche à haut col rigide¹, il a connu diverses modifications au cours des siècles.

Aujourd'hui nettement simplifié mais très inspiré de l'original, il se compose d'un pantalon et d'un blazer noir marqué de l'écusson d'Eton, sur une simple chemise blanche² à col rigide.

Mais la ''bête noire'' de Duo, c'est que le nœud blanc d'origine a été maintenu et doit être obligatoirement porté durant les heures de cours par tous les élèves sans exception, même pour ceux de la section internationale dans laquelle ils sont inscrits.

- Oui... je sais Quatre excuse moi, j'ai mal dormi et je projette ma mauvaise humeur sur toi.

Étonné du ton mélancolique de son meilleur ami, Quatre se concentre un peu plus sur lui et perçoit une tristesse mêlée de joie émanée de lui. Pas du tout dupe de ce qui engendre cet état émotionnel le blond demande un peu moqueur.

- Est-ce l'arrivée de notre pilote 01 qui te met dans cet état?

- Quaaatre! S'offusque Duo, les pommettes rouge, tu sais bien que j'ai encore du mal à en parler et que je ne sais pas où on en est.

- Je sais...je te taquine, mais j'aurais pourtant pensé que tu serais heureux de le savoir avec nous, vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vu depuis le début de l'année.

- Me le rappelle pas...Bien sûr que je suis content qu'il soit là...mais en même temps j'appréhende, ce n'est pas vraiment clair ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Duo, ne voulant pas montrer son angoisse à son camarade, se détourne pour aller récupérer son ordi et son sac pour le préparer en vue des cours de la journée.

La venue de Heero le comble et en même temps le rend fébrile.

Depuis leur étreinte à la fois désespérée et passionnée de la nuit du nouvel an, lui et Heero se sont à peine vus, le terme ''croisés'' serait plus exact. Les missions se sont enchaînées et ne leur ont laissé que peu de répit, pour ne serait-ce que faire le point sur leur relation.

Dès début janvier Quatre et Duo, après quelques jours de repos, se sont vus confiés par les profs cette mission de protection et surveillance de Réléna, à Eton en Angleterre.

Quant aux trois autres pilotes, ils se sont retrouvés dispatchés sur toute la planète pour mener à bien des missions de destructions massives des infrastructures scientifiques et militaires de l'Organisation Zodiacale.

Les peu de fois où ils ont pu se retrouver durant les week-end dans une des propriétés Winner près de Londres, les pilotes 01 et 02 ont été incapables ou n'ont pas eu le courage de communiquer réellement sur ce que chacun ressentait pour l'autre.

La nuit venue, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, seuls leurs corps s'exprimaient, avouant, en tout cas pour Duo, ce que les mots n'avaient pu dire.

C'était à la fois passionnel et tendre, rassurant et désespéré, source de joie mais également d'anxiété pour l'Américain.

Et si s'unir à Heero n'avait fait que renforcer les sentiments de Duo pour le pilote du Wing, il n'avait aucune certitude, que de son côté, il n'y ait pas qu'un simple désir charnel, qui une fois assouvi l'éloignerait de lui.

« Que suis-je réellement pour lui? Quelle place ai-je dans son cœur? ».

« Je l'aime...je l'aime du plus profond de mon être,... mais lui...m'aime-t-il seulement un peu? »

Duo redoutait autant qu'il désirait avoir la réponse à ses questions.

Quatre dont l'empathie ne lui épargne rien des ressentis de son ami, essaye de le rassurer.

- C'est justement l'occasion de faire le point et de savoir où vous en êtes réellement.

- Peut-être lui accorde le châtain en se saisissant de son manteau posé sur le dossier d'une chaise, mais je ne suis sûr de rien avec lui, il est si difficile à cerner.

Le pilote 04 attrape rapidement à son tour son pardessus et sa sacoche, et rejoint Duo au moment où il passe le seuil de leur chambre.

Tous les deux perdus dans leurs réflexions; l'un inquiet de retrouver le pilote 01 et l'autre de ce qui va découler de ces retrouvailles, se dirigent en silence vers le réfectoire où un petit-déjeuner copieux les attend avant de débuter leur journée de cours.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

- Voilà jeune homme, vous y êtes!

- Merci, répondit laconiquement Heero au chauffeur de taxi après lui avoir tendu le prix de la course.

Il descend du ''cab'' et après un geste de la main au vieux conducteur pour lui intimer de ne pas se déranger, il se charge lui même de récupérer son bagage dans le coffre.

Après un dernier regard au solide véhicule noir qui venait de s'engager dans la circulation, le brun se tourne vers l'entrée principal de son nouveau lieu de mission.

Lieu où se trouve sa cible: la Princesse Réléna Darlian-Peacecraft.

Son ordre de mission est le suivant: assurer par n'importe quel moyen à sa disposition, la protection de la nouvelle régente du royaume de Sank.

Pour résumer, durant les prochains jours, voire semaines, il va être le garde du corps attitré de son Altesse; tout cela bien sûr, dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Si les pilotes de Gundams se sont retrouvés assignés par leurs Mads à cette mission, c'est que depuis la fin d'année dernière, Réléna s'est retrouvée à plusieurs reprises l'objet de menaces écrites, puis a subi plusieurs tentatives de kidnapping, dont la dernière, mi-décembre, n'a échoué que grâce au courage de son majordome qui s'est retrouvé grièvement blessé en voulant protéger sa maîtresse.

Il semblerait, et l'hypothèse devient de plus en plus certitude, que son refus d'intégrer la Fondation Romefeller ait déplu au plus haut niveau et que les méthodes ''douces'' ayant échouées, le choix de passer aux méthodes plus musclées ait été ordonné.

Le service de sécurité réduit et encore inexpérimenté de la garde royale se retrouvant dépassé, les conseillers de la jeune dirigeante ont fait appel aux pilotes.

Dans un premier temps, les pilotes 02 et 04 ont été chargés d'assurer à distance la sécurité de Mademoiselle Darlian tout en enquêtant de l'intérieur sur la présence d'éventuels complices.

Mais une succession de plusieurs incidents, anodins de prime abord: pierre détachée du mur au passage de Rélèna, matériel électrique défectueux en physique-chimie puis chute dans l'escalier, les ont de plus en plus alerté.

Événements heureusement sans graves conséquences et n'ayant entrainés que de légères blessures que grâce à l'intervention rapide de Quatre et Duo, intervenus à chaque fois à temps.

Les pilotes en ont vite conclus que l'objectif des instigateurs des incidents était d'effrayer la jeune dirigeante voire de l'obliger à quitter le collège.

En effet, au milieu des autres étudiants elle est une cible plus difficile à atteindre, sans parler du système de sécurité très important dont est pourvu l'école afin d'apporter toutes les garanties de sûreté aux puissantes familles qui confient la vie de leurs enfants au doyen de l'établissement.

Le soucis est que, Quatre et Duo se sont retrouvés exposés pour protéger le princesse et doivent désormais faire profil bas pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur eux.

Cette dernière, avec une arrière pensée il faut bien l'avouer, a suggère que le pilote 01 les rejoigne pour prendre le relai.

Ce qui a été immédiatement approuvé...

L'asiatique franchi le portail principal, composé d'une haute grille en fer forgé s'ouvrant sur une immense cour pavée de granit. En face de lui, la partie moderne de l'établissement, un immense bâtiment tout en longueur, en briquettes rouge, bien évidemment, pour respecter le style des parties anciennes comme les remparts crénelés de l'enceinte d'origine, qui encadrent l'imposante grille.

Complètement restauré à la fin du XXI ème siècle, l'architecte chargé du projet a réussi la difficile tâche de préserver le côté historique d'un ouvrage datant du XVème tout en lui apportant le nécessaire modernisme dont il devait se pourvoir pour offrir les meilleures conditions d'enseignement et d'hébergement que réclame l'accueil d'étudiants appartenant à l'élite internationale.

Le résultat est assez étonnant et réussi: les dernières technologies côtoient le plus discrètement possible pierres et vitraux d'époque et le design moderne se mêle avec simplicité aux mobiliers historiques.

Sans parler du challenge qui a été de reconstruire à l'identique après consolidation des fondations, la remarquable chapelle gothique, emblème du prestigieux collège depuis son inauguration par Henry VI.

Heero s'avance d'un pas rapide dans la cour, à l'approche du bâtiment, il croise un groupe de jeunes filles qui ralentit pour l'observer, des gloussements et des commentaires flatteurs lui parviennent.

Il faut bien avouer que comme pour ses deux équipiers, l'uniforme le met en valeur, dessinant parfaitement sa silhouette féline et apportant une touche de distinction et de prestance à toute sa personne.

Rien à voir avec le pilote du Wing en débardeur vert et spandex.

Se contentant d'un signe poli de la tête, il poursuit son chemin.

A l'origine strictement réservé aux garçons, la scolarité a été accordée aux jeunes filles il y a de cela une cinquantaine d'années à la demande de l'inoubliable reine Margaret, féministe et forte personnalité, qui avait fait de l'égalité homme femme son cheval de bataille.

Se fiant au discret panneau indicateur, il se dirige vers l'entrée de droite où se situe le bureau d'accueil des étudiants.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre il se rend compte qu'il a peu de temps avant le début des cours, et qu'il ne pourra donc pas déposer son sac à l'internat. Heureusement qu'il avait anticipé ce retard et revêtu son uniforme avant de partir.

Étant tout juste revenu à l'aube de sa mission avec Trowa et Wufei, il a tout juste eu le temps de le passer et de préparer en catastrophe ses affaires avec l'aide de ses coéquipiers, avant d'attraper de justesse, un train qui l'a amené jusqu'à Eton.

Les formalités d'admission sont vite bouclées, sa pré-inscription ayant été effectuée par voie informatique. Diverses documents concernant le règlement intérieur lui sont fournis avant qu'un conseiller d'éducation ne vienne le chercher pour le conduire jusqu'à sa salle de classe tout en lui fournissant diverses informations sur le fonctionnement de l'école dont la réputation d'excellence va jusqu'aux colonies.

C'est sans surprise, puisqu'il s'est arrangé pour que cela soit le cas, que quand il pénètre dans la salle de classe, une immense pièce s'étirant sur trois niveaux, qu'il aperçoit Réléna assise au deuxième rang, puis Duo et Quatre, l'un à côté de l'autre, bien plus au fond.

Laissant rien passé de cette reconnaissance sur son visage impassible il répond à la demande de son accompagnateur de se présenter rapidement à la classe et à son professeur principal, Mister Brown.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Heero Yuy, j'ai 16 ans et je suis originaire de L1. Je viens étudier ici car mon père a décidé d'installer une filiale de son entreprise informatique dans en Angleterre.

Des chuchotements curieux des garçons et appréciateurs des filles font suite à sa présentation, vite stoppés d'un impérieux « silence !» par la voix autoritaire du professeur qui lui indique une place libre où s'installer au niveau du cinquième rang.

Il s'assoit, avec la sensation d'un regard intense posé sur son dos, il n'a aucun doute sur l'origine de ce regard, lui même a eut beaucoup de difficultés à se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil au natté.

Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vu, et Duo lui a terriblement manqué.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

La sonnerie retentis dans un son métallique et bref pour marquer la fin des cours et de cette première journée en tant qu'étudiant pour Heero.

C'est sans surprise alors qu'il ferme son portable et s'attèle au rangement de ses affaires qu'il voit avancer vers lui Rélèna accompagnée de deux autres jeunes filles de la classe.

Impeccable dans son uniforme: blazer noir, un peu plus cintré que celui des garçons et jupe droite, également noire s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux avec une fente d'une dizaine de centimètres à l'arrière pour plus de confort; la jeune femme blonde aux cheveux parfaitement lissés, retenus par un fin serre-tête en satin, accordé au reste de l'uniforme, s'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa place et pose une main aux ongles manucurés sur le bureau pour attirer son attention.

Heero, jouant le jeu, relève un visage surpris et interrogatif.

Tout en elle respire la noblesse, rien dans sa tenue ni son attitude ne dénote, elle est parfaitement à sa place dans cette école de renom au milieu de ses pairs, héritiers des familles les plus puissantes de la planète et des colonies.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Réléna Darlian-Peacecraft, je suis déléguée de cette promotion, je tenais à te souhaiter la bienvenue et à te proposer mon aide pour faciliter ton entrée dans cet immense collège.

Elle joue son rôle à la perfection, rien ne laisse à penser qu'elle l'a déjà rencontré.

- Merci c'est très aimable de ta part, Heero fait mine de réfléchir, ''Peacecraft'' comme la famille royale de Sank.

- Oui en effet, je suis la nouvelle princesse du royaume de Sank.

Le brun affiche un petit sourire admiratif.

- C'est surprenant de te rencontrer ici, si loin de chez toi, surtout avec ta récente nomination à la tête de ton pays

- Tu es bien renseigné. J'ai choisi d'étudier ici afin de justement perfectionner mes connaissances politiques et économiques, sans parler de rencontrer et me lier avec les enfants des grandes familles européennes, dont une grande majorité des étudiants ici est issue.

Après une petite pause, elle ajoute:

- Un bon réseau social est précieux dans ma position, c'est une chance pour moi de rencontrer les enfants issu de la haute-société provenant de toute la planète.

Elle s'interrompt à nouveau et lui adresse un regard charmeur avant de poursuivre:

- Et bien sûr également ceux originaires des colonies comme toi.

- Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, le Nippon jouant le charmé s'incline légèrement, j'avoue que tout cela est nouveau pour moi et que c'est avec plaisir et reconnaissance que j'accepte ta proposition.

Rélèna après un petit sourire se tourne vers ses compagnes et les désigne de la main.

- Je te présente également Élisabeth Beckford et Juliette St Charles, nous faisons partie du même groupe d'étude et voulions te proposer de nous rejoindre vu qu'un étudiants nous a quitté en début d'année.

Ses deux camarades, l'une rousse et l'autre tout aussi blonde que Réléna mais bouclée, hochent vigoureusement la tête pour marquer leur accord et lui adressent un timide sourire, les pommettes rosies par l'émotion.

- C'est d'accord, répond plus modéré le pilote du Wing.

Il y a pas à dire, la jeune femme l'a joué finement, tous leurs camarades encore présents dans la salle n'y ont vu que du feu; en même pas une journée elle a réussi à l'avoir à ses côtés sans que personne ne puisse s'en étonner, sa mission de garde du corps va en être facilité.

Alors qu'il l'a suit, direction les salles d'études obligatoires, tout en répondant évasivement aux questions pressantes des deux autres élèves, l'asiatique se demande comment maintenant entrer discrètement en contact avec ses coéquipiers.

Ils les a vu quitté la salle juste avant l'intervention de l'héritière de Sank.

Ils seraient bien qu'ils se rencontrent pour mettre en communs leurs infos, sans parler de sa hâte à avoir un peu d'intimité avec le pilote 02.

Il lui a vraiment manqué, à un point qui le surprend.

Il a encore du mal à mettre en mots ses sentiments tout nouveau pour lui, à les comprendre et les assumer.

Jusqu'à cette séparation, la plus longue depuis le début d'année, il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'importance qu'avait rapidement prise Duo dans sa vie, de ce qu'il est devenu maintenant pour lui.

« Il faut que je trouve rapidement un moyen de le voire ».

En se disant cela le pilote 01 a parfaitement conscience que ce n'est pas la seule motivation de la mission qui le pousse à agir.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

- Aaaah...

Tout en basculant sa chaise, Duo lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étire longuement pour tenter de détendre les muscles de ses épaules, malmenés par une heure en position assise penché sur un indigeste ouvrage d'histoire pré-colonisation.

Quatre à ses côtés fait de même mais beaucoup plus discrètement, avant de se lever et de commencer à remballer ses affaires.

- Tu vas quelque part? Interroge le natté en le voyant faire .

- J'ai une répétition exceptionnelle en salle de musique avec trois autres violonistes en vue de l'évaluation de demain.

- Il plaisante pas ici avec les matières optionnelles, elles valent quasiment autant que les cours magistraux obligatoires.

- Eton est autant réputé pour la qualité de son programme scolaire général que pour son enseignement artistique, ils font donc tout pour maintenir un très au niveau même dans ces domaines. Pour eux on ne devient un adulte accompli que quand on allie des connaissances intellectuelles solides et une excellente culture générale et artistique.

Le blond lui lance un regard lourd , lui signifiant que lui même, pour satisfaire son père, devra répondre à ce genre d'exigences, puis lui demande:

- Tu t'en sort comment toi en cours de dessin?

- Pas trop mal, j'ai un bon coup de crayon mais je manque de bases techniques selon Mister Loyd, le prof d'art plastique grimace le châtain.

- Laisse-toi un peu de temps, je suis sûr que tu vas vite progresser.

- Hum...je l'espère, déjà que mon niveau général n'est pas terrible.

- Duo..., c'est normal tout cela est nouveau pour toi.

Quatre est un peu inquiet du ton désabusé de son ami, depuis leur arrivée, Duo semble de plus en plus déprimé. Mais après avoir jeté un œil à la pendule située au dessus de l'entrée principale, il se rend compte qu'il va être en retard s'il tarde davantage.

Il enfile sa veste et se précipite vers la sortie après avoir lancer à son camarade.

- Je dois y aller...on se voit au dîner.

- Hm...oui... marmonne Duo perdu dans ses pensées.

Depuis son arrivée dans ce collège il prend de plus en plus conscience du fossé qui le sépare des autres étudiants et même de Quatre.

Comparé à eux il n'a quasiment aucune éducation, tant au niveau scolaire que culturel et il en prend de plus en plus amèrement la mesure.

Son dossier a bien évidemment été falsifié pour qu'il puisse être admis, sans parler des faux résultats obtenus au concours d'entrée et de la recommandation gracieusement faite par le père de Quatre pour le soi-disant cousin éloigné et meilleur ami de son fils unique, pour lequel il se fait passer.

Sans cela il n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce que franchir les portes de ce très sélect établissement.

Mais il n'y a pas cela qui le dérange, un monde le sépare du milieu social de Quatre et même de Heero à qui J a tenu à dispenser la meilleure éducation possible dans tous les domaines.

Il se sent inculte auprès d'eux, ce n'est que grâce au soutient de l'Arabe qu'il arrive à faire illusion au niveau scolaire. En dehors des matières scientifiques, qu'il a étudié durant sa formation auprès de G, son Mad, il doit réviser comme un dingue pour pouvoir se maintenir à peu près au niveau dans les matières littéraires et économiques.

Sans parler des langues comme l'espagnol et le français où il se croyait à l'aise, mais dont il ne maîtrise pas du tout les subtilités grammaticales et de syntaxes, ayant une connaissance beaucoup plus orale que littéraire.

Seul point positif mais qui est loin de le rassurer, ses excellents résultats en sport.

« Je me sens tellement nul auprès des autres, ils sont tous si brillants et n'ont aucun soucis à se faire pour leur avenir qui est tout tracé. »

Le moral au plus bas, il quitte à son tour la grande salle d'étude aux murs lambrissés de chêne.

Tout ici pousse à se surpasser, et à se préparer un confortable avenir.

« Si je sors vivant de cette guerre, je n'ai aucune idée moi de ce que je pourrais faire ensuite. »

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne réagit pas immédiatement quand il se retrouve brutalement tiré par le bras et attiré dans un local de ménage.

Réagissant enfin, il s'apprête à se débattre quand sa bouche se retrouve bâillonnée par une autre très empressée.

Il reconnaît immédiatement le parfum qui s'échappe du corps qui se presse contre le sien.

Impossible de faire un geste ou de prononcer un mot, un bout de langue lui réclame impatiemment l'entrée de sa bouche, sans même réfléchir il laisse le passage à son ''agressseur''.

C'est chaud, tendre et impérieux à la fois

Ces étreintes lui ont tellement manqué, il s'en rend pleinement compte en sentant la chaleur de l'autre corps se diffuser au sien, remplissant en lui un vide dont il prend à nouveau consience.

Il lui a manqué...terriblement manqué.

- 'Ro...arrive à lâcher Duo en reprenant sa respiration.

Il plonge dans le regard intense et brillant de désir du pilote du Wing qui le maintient fermement contre son torse.

- J'avais trop envi de t'embrasser pour attendre davantage, marmonne Heero avant de reprendre de plus belle son baiser.

L'Américain est surpris de l'empressement de son amant tout en étant ravi de l'entendre dire qu'il lui a manqué, c'est si rare qu'il se laisse aller à exprimer ses sentiments.

Il frissonne sous les lèvres de Heero qui tracent un exquis sillon le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou.

Les mains se perdent sous les vêtements, caressent avec avidité des corps dont elles commencent à connaître les moindre recoins, les uniformes sont malmenés, mais c'est le dernier de leurs soucis, ils ont besoin de contact,... ils ont besoin de l'autre.

Sous le désir perce la tendresse, le manque de la présence de l'autre, encore une fois c'est les corps qui parlent, avouant en silence ce que les mots refusent de dire...par peur,...par pudeur...

Malgré lui le natté, presse un peu plus son bassin contre l'aine de l'asiatique, celui-ci gémit sous l'attouchement imprévu.

- Duooo...ne me tente pas davantage...c'est déjà bien assez dur de me retenir grommelle Heero.

Un sourire taquin étire les lèvres du châtain qui après un baiser papillon sur des lèvres pincées de frustration, s'éloigne un peu du corps trop tentant du Japonais.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il en plongeant à nouveau dans les cobalts, plus de deux semaines sans toi c'est long, je suis content que tu nous rejoignes enfin.

Heero se saisit de la natte de son compagnon et joue distraitement avec le bout.

- Désolé pour le lieu de rencontre dit-il en désignant les étagères encombrées de produits ménagers, mais je n'ai pas trouver d'autres lieux pour t'aborder discrètement.

D'un petit sourire Duo lui montre qu'il s'en fiche, alors le brun poursuit:

- Je viendrais vous rejoindre dans votre chambre ce soir après le couvre-feu de 22 heures, on fera le point.

- OK j'en avertirai Quatre au dîner.

Le pilote de Deathscythe ne peut s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans les mèches brunes rebelles dont le toucher soyeux lui a tant manqué.

Leurs corps se rapprochent imperceptiblement.

Le brun relâche la natte avant d'être tenter d'à nouveau attirer Duo à lui et s'efforce de retrouver contenance avant d'annoncer:

- Sort le premier, je suivrais dans quelques minutes, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, cela mettrait en péril notre infiltration .

Duo s'exécute après un dernier regard à son amant, il aurait aimé prolongé un peu plus leurs retrouvailles mais la mission avant tout comme vient de lui rappeler Heero.

En rejoignant le bâtiment où se situe les chambres, il s'étonne encore de la capacité du pilote de Wing à pouvoir autant faire la part des choses entre personnel et professionnel, sans jamais oublier quelles sont leurs priorités.

« En ce qui me concerne, en sa présence j'ai plus de mal à garder les idées claires. »

« Je sais bien que Heero reste toujours très professionnel, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que notre mission à bien plus d'importance pour lui que notre relation. »

Comme souvent depuis la première fois où ils ont fait l'amour, et qu'il s'est totalement donné à lui, Duo s'interroge sur l'importance des sentiments que lui porte Heero et de sa place dans sa vie.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

_._

_._

_Angleterre, 7 février AC 196._

_._

- Tu t'en sors?.

Le châtain, sortant de la salle d'eau, et séchant sa chevelure fraichement shampouinée, s'approche de Quatre.

Le pilote du Sandrock est installé à son bureau et pianote frénétiquement sur le PC dernier génération placé devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas le génie de Heero en informatique mais je me débrouille. De toute façon le logiciel espion qu'il nous a fourni fait quasiment tout le travail en s'occupant de passer tous les pare-feux et autres systèmes de sécurité.

- Tu penses en avoir encore pour combien de temps s'enquiert Duo en allant récupérer son peigne ayant atterri, il ne sait trop comment sur sa table de chevet.

- D'ici un petit quart-d'heure je devrais avoir accès au disque dur de notre suspect, répond Quatre tout en manipulant la souris tactile.

Assis sur son lit, la tête et le buste penchés en avant, l'Américain bascule d'une main experte toute sa crinière devant lui et commence sa laborieuse et douloureuse mission de démêlage.

- J'espère qu'on va obtenir des infos, c'est notre premier suspect sérieux, la mission traine, nous sommes ici depuis la rentrée, et pour le moment nos recherches n'ont rien donné marmonne Duo, sa voix un peu étouffée par le paravent capillaire.

- Je sais, sans parler des événements curieux qui se passent autour de Réléna, à trois reprises ont lui a évité des accidents douteux qui ont attiré l'attention sur nous et mis à découvert.

- Hm, avec Heero dans la place qui a pris le relai auprès de la Princesse, on peut prendre de la distance et se faire plus discret.

Quatre se retourne surpris par le ton amer de son ami, sans parler de l'évidente pointe de jalousie qui s'y mêle.

Heero, passe certes l'essentiel de son temps auprès de la blonde, laissant même à penser aux autres étudiants, en flirtant légèrement avec elle, qu'il n'est pas indifférent à son charme, voire même qu'il serait heureux de nouer une relation plus intime avec elle.

Ce rôle de prétendant lui facilite grandement son travail de garde corps.

Mais si pour l'Arabe, il est évident que le brun ne fait que jouer un rôle, il semble en être autrement pour le châtain.

- Duo...Heero est avec toi, c'est pour la mission qu'il s'est rapprochée de Réléna et qu'il passe autant auprès d'elle depuis qu'il a intégré Eton.

- Je sais Quatre, je sais soupire le dénatté...mais en même temps, elle a toujours été attirée par lui et ne s'en ai jamais caché.

Le mouvement du peigne stoppe son activité, la voix de Duo est à peine un murmure quand il ajoute:

- J'ai peur que Heero, en passant autant de temps à ses côtés se dise...se rende compte... qu'elle serait un meilleur choix que moi pour lui.

L'Arabe, outré de voire son meilleur ami se déprécier à ce point à déjà la bouche ouverte pour le secouer quand un bip d'alerte de son portable le coupe dans son élan.

Agacé il se remet face à l'écran, Duo se place à ses côtés, tous deux parcourent les données apparues sur l'écran.

- Hein hein...très intéressant s'exclame le dénatté, et cela confirme nos soupçons.

Quatre, parcours attentivement le relevé de compte qu'il à sous les yeux, s'attardant sur les récents versements de sommes importantes. L'expéditeur, selon les données fournies par le relevé, semble être une société d'édition spécialisée dans les ouvrages scolaires, mais cela demande approfondissement car les montants sont vraiment conséquents pour un simple conseiller d'éducation qui s'adonne à l'écriture de manuels pédagogiques.

- Peut-être une société écran derrière laquelle se cache le véritable expéditeur?

Il clique sur une nouvelle fenêtre qui fait apparaître l'agenda personnel de leur suspect, il fait défiler plusieurs pages avant de stopper sur la date du jour.

Un rendez-vous attire l'attention des deux équipiers: ''Hôtel The Dorchester, 20h''.

- Le ''Dorchester'' est situé à Park Lane et c'est l'un des hôtels les plus luxueux de Londres, seuls les personnalités les plus riches ont les moyens d'y descendre annonce Quatre.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait y retrouver le commanditaire des incidents et tentatives de kidnapping de Réléna.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une possibilité, et de toute façon il est étrange que quelqu'un comme Worst, un simple conseiller d'éducation, est rendez-vous dans un tel lieu.

- Cela vaudrait donc le coup de le suivre pour connaître l'identité de la personne avec qui il a rendez-vous s'emballe Duo.

- Oui accorde le blond plus modéré, mais ça ne va pas être évident de quitter le dortoir, la vidéo surveillance y est importante, sans parler des rondes du veilleur après 22 heures.

- Pas de souci Quat', tu sais bien que je peux me faufiler n'importe où, assure-toi juste de me couvrir si y a un contrôle de présence.

Le pilote du Deathscythe regarde l'heure sur son réveil, ''18h11'', il doit faire vite, Eton se trouve à 40 km de Londres, il lui faudra bien une demi-heure pour se rendre à Park Lane avec la voiture qu'ils ont planqué à 5 minutes d'ici pour les urgences de ce genre.

- Télécharge-moi un plan de Londres pendant que j'me prépare, y a pas de temps à perdre si j'veux y être avant Worst.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§§.

.

.

Duo tout de noir vêtu se faufile dans le long couloir, en prenant bien garde de rester hors de vue du champs des caméras.

Il a le sourire aux lèvres, son expédition à Londres s'est révélée fructueuse, les soupçons se confirment, encore quelques éléments à recouper et ils devraient pouvoir confondre leur suspect.

Une dernière caméra à éviter et il pourra rejoindre la chambre qu'il partage avec son arabe préféré, sa montre lui indique 23 heures passées, sa nuit va être courte, pas bon pour lui ça, il a bien besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil pour pouvoir suivre en cour.

Il se plaque contre le mur et avance en pas chassés, il sent la poignée d'une porte bouger dans son dos et sans qu'il n'ait pu l'anticiper, le panneau derrière lui s'ouvre brusquement.

Il tente de se retenir au chambranle pour éviter de tomber mais un bras le devance et le retient tout en l'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Le natté reconnaît immédiatement Heero qui le lâche pour refermer le battant avant de poser un visage furieux sur lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang?

Tout le corps du brun est tendu, l'Américain l'a rarement vu aussi énervé, il n'a pas haussé le ton mais il est perceptible qu'il se retient difficilement.

- J'étais part'...

Pas le temps d'en dire plus, le brun le coupe.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu faisais, Quatre me l'a dit quand je suis passé vous voire vers 21 heure.

- Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

Heero furieux de son attitude légère, l'attrape aux épaules et le secoue. -

Ce qu'il me prend...il me prend que je t'interdis à l'avenir de partir comme ça sans m'en avertir, je te rappelle que je suis en mission avec vous et que la moindre des choses c'est de me tenir au courant quand tu te mets imprudemment en danger.

Duo se détache brusquement des mains qui le retiennent et fixe Heero, il ne comprend pas du tout la réaction exagérée du brun et se sent blessé par cette agression verbale, alors qu'il aurait préféré une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Ça s'est décidé rapidement, et vu l'heure du rendez-vous on n'avait pas le temps de t'avertir. Alors désolé si tu le prends comme ça mais on a paré au plus pressé, on ne voulait surtout pas froisser la susceptibilité du ''perfect soldier''.

L'explication a été dite d'un ton froid, le pilote 02 a le regard noir de devoir s'expliquer sur ses choix comme un gamin qu'on réprimande.

- Si t'es pas content va te plaindre à J, il se fera un plaisir de m'engueuler. Mais j'en ai rien à battre, t'es peut-être le leader mais aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas un petit soldat à tes ordres, j'ai encore mon libre arbitre.

Heero est saisit par la froideur de Duo, il ne voulait pas braquer son amant, bien au contraire, il tente de rattraper le coup:

- Duo je...

A son tour il est stoppé par Duo qui lui lance, la main déjà sur la poignée:

- Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse te parler! Tu passes tout ton temps avec ta princesse, il est impossible de pouvoir te voire sans témoin, alors ne vient pas te plaindre ensuite si Quatre et moi on agit de notre côté, on fait simplement notre boulot...comme toi ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix pour masquer la jalousie qui le taraude.

- Mais Duo, attends...

Trop tard, il s'est déjà faufilé hors de la chambre.

L'Asiatique s'adosse à sa porte avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

Son inquiétude pour Duo, son angoisse de ce qui aurait pu lui arrivé s'il avait été découvert, avaient été si grandes qu'il n'avait pas su se maîtriser en le retrouvant sain et sauf.

Son soulagement s'était transformé en colère face à son imprudence.

Alors qu'il n'aurait souhaité que le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, il l'avait engueulé, exprimant ainsi très maladroitement sa peur de le retrouver blesser ou pire de le perdre.

« Quel gâchis! » murmure-t-il.

Dépité de ce malentendu, mais impuissant pour le moment, il se relève et se décide à aller se coucher.

« Je m'excuserais demain soir, on sera en week-end et plus tranquille chez Quatre pour s'expliquer », décide-t-il avant de couper la lumière.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

_._

_._

_Angleterre, 12 février AC 196._

_._

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Heero?

- Hn?

Le brun à un livre ouvert sur les genoux, il n'y a pas encore prêté une minute d'attention, préoccupé et peu disponible pour les révisions, son regard s'est perdu dans l'observation des allées et venues des étudiants qui flânent dans les petites allées du parc de Eton.

- Heero...Heero, une main posée sur son avant bras ramène son attention sur sa compagne.

Tout leur groupe d'étude, soit six étudiants, s'est installé à l'extérieur pour réviser tout en profitant des rayons du soleil de cette journée à la douceur printanière.

Heero et Réléna sont installés sur un banc en bois, légèrement à l'écart du reste du groupe qui a préféré la pelouse impeccablement tondue.

Depuis quelques jours, le Nippon a remarqué que les autres élèves ont tendance à se mettre en retrait, comme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, croyant surement ainsi faciliter un rapprochement qui semble évident pour tous.

- Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de nos choix de décorations pour le bal de jeudi soir.

L'expression que lui retourne Heero déclenche un petit rire cristallin chez la jeune femme qui tient dans ses mains des échantillons de tissus et un nuancier.

- Tu verrais ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire, continue-t-elle tout en essayant de ne pas s'esclaffer à nouveau.

Voyant le brun se renfrogner, elle se redresse et après un dernier sourire retrouve en partie son sérieux.

- Te vexes pas, mais tu sais il y a autres choses dans nos vies que la guerre et ça fait du bien de temps en temps de s'occuper de chose futile comme le thème d'une fête.

- Hn, le pilote du Wing n'est pas convaincu.

- Je te remercie d'avoir accepter d'être mon garde du corps alors que je ne doute pas un instant que tu préfèrerai être aux commandes de ton Gundam.

- Tu es importante pour la paix, c'est normal que nous te venions en aide justifie platement le brun.

La blonde aurait espéré que l'asiatique montre davantage d'enthousiasme et de sentiments à son égard... dise qu'il apprécie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'être en sa compagnie.

Cependant elle ne se décourage pas, elle n'a pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes.

Légèrement rosissante elle baisse la tête et demande:

- Heero, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour être mon cavalier au bal?

D'abord surpris par la question Heero se souvient que ce bal à lieu dans deux jours.

Il réfléchit, évaluant toutes les données.

Ce genre de manifestation expose au danger, estime le brun, mais en même temps la fête leur permettra d'agir plus librement du fait des nombreuses allées et venues et du couvre-feu repoussé à 2 heures du matin, ils pourraient en profiter pour mettre le conseiller d'éducation hors d'état de nuire ce soir là.

Le soucis est qu'ils n'ont encore aucune certitude qu'il n'a pas un complice dans la place ou que tout danger soit complètement écarté. En tant que cavalier de Réléna il pourra rester à proximité d'elle sans que cela paraisse suspect et intervenir rapidement si besoin, Quatre et Duo se chargeront eux de Worst.

Plus y réfléchit, plus cette proposition s'avère la bienvenue.

- Je t'y accompagnerais accepte-il sans prêter attention au petit soupir de soulagement et surtout de plaisir de sa voisine.

Ce problème résolu, Heero qui vient d'apercevoir au loin une natte, replonge dans ses préoccupations.

Il n'a toujours pas pu se réconcilier avec Duo, à peine de retour à Londres vendredi soir, ce dernier a été malheureusement envoyé en mission en France avec Wufei et n'est revenu que la nuit dernière.

Le brun ne veut plus de cette tension entre eux basée sur un malentendu. Sa complicité avec Duo lui manque, ses sourires, sa tendresse, les liens qu'ils commençaient à tisser.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Heero se sent triste et perdu, quand il pense à son amant il a comme un pincement au cœur.

« Tu me manques Duo » pense-t-il alors que la sonnette retentie pour prévenir de la prochaine heure de cours.

« Il faut à tout prix que je lui parle et qu'on se réconcilie. »

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_Angleterre, 13 février AC 196._

_._

- Réléna est étonnante.

Quatre qui est assis aux aux côtés de Heero, sur les gradins du terrain de sport du collège, observe la blonde discuter et rigoler avec les deux amies qui la suivent partout.

Toute leur classe ainsi que deux autres du même niveau sont réunies pour les activités sportives. Actuellement se déroulent une épreuve d'endurance, les deux pilotes ont terminé l'épreuve alors que Duo, inscrit dans le dernier groupe vient tout juste de partir.

- Malgré qu'elle soit en danger et menacée de kidnapping, elle reste la même et garde le sourire.

Le pilote 01, qui a les yeux braqués sur un certain châtain, regarde rapidement les trois étudiantes avant de dire:

- Elle dit se changer les idées en s'occupant des préparatifs de la fête de demain soir.

- Bien sûr, tout le monde ne parle que de ça, les filles n'ont plus qu'à la bouche les mots ''robe de bal'' et ''cavalier''.

Quatre dont l'empathie lui donne un aperçu des émotions de son voisin, qui est tout sauf discret dans sa surveillance de Duo ajoute:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Duo, il est triste et renfermé et ça empire depuis la semaine dernière, j'ai l'impression de le retrouver comme avant Noël ³.

Le brun qui ne lâche pas du regard la foulée du natté, se raidit et éprouve un profond mal-être suite à cette remarque.

- C'est de ma faute, je l'ai engueulé au retour de son petit tour à Londres la semaine dernière, j'étais angoissé et en colère de ne pas avoir été averti de vos projets et je n'ai pas pu me maîtriser.

L'Arabe est soulagé de savoir que ce n'est qu'un malentendu auquel une bonne discussion mettra fin.

- Parle lui..., soit franc et il comprendra et excusera ton comportement.

- J'ai essayé, hier je l'ai coincé dans les toilettes entre deux cours et j'ai voulu m'excusé de mon comportement.

- Et il n'a pas compris tes raisons.

- J'en sais rien, on a été interrompu par un autre étudiant, il m'a juste répondu qu'il comprenait et que tout était OK.

- Alors pourquoi je sens encore cette tension entre vous, s'étonne Quatre.

- Je ne sais pas, il a semblé comprendre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qui ne va pas, il garde ses distances avec moi et fuit toutes mes tentatives d'approche.

Un lourd soupir échappe au Japonais.

- J'ai hâte qu'on confonde Worst râle t-il avant d'ajouter, à ce sujet j'ai un plan, je vous rejoindrais ce soir pour vous en parler, je pense que le bal de demain soir est une bonne opportunité.

Le pilote du Wing reprend son observation de son amant.

- La mission achevée, on pourra quitter ce collège et je pourrais mettre tranquillement les choses au clair avec Duo.

Le pilote 04 suit à son tour l'évolution de son meilleur ami autour du terrain.

- Je n'aime pas voire Duo ainsi, il cherche à me cacher sa peine et se concentre sur la mission pour ne pas penser à ses problèmes mais je sens qu'il n'est pas bien.

Il réfléchit quelques instants:

- Quelque soit ton plan pour demain soir, tu devrais également profiter du bal pour lui parler, avec la foule et l'agitation vous pourrez discuter discrètement à l'écart, je me chargerais pendant ce temps là de la surveillance de Réléna.

- J'essaierais, mais ce sera pas évident j'y accompagne Réléna et je me vois mal lui fausser compagnie sans raison valable.

Quatre surpris à l'entente de la réponse du pilote du Wing se tourne vivement vers lui.

- Quoi!

Heero ne comprenant pas sa réaction ajoute:

- Elle m'a demandé d'être son cavalier, j'ai accepté, ça me permettra de rester à ses côtés.

- Mais mais...Quatre en bafouille, Duo est au courant?

- Non, je viens de te dire que je n'arrive pas à lui parler, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème puisque ça va faciliter notre tâche.

- Heero..., le blond soupire de découragement et d'agacement face à la naïveté du pilote du Wing, c'est le bal de la Saint-Valentin, m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie la nouvelle.

- Hn? L'Asiatique ne voit pas où est le problème, un bal est un bal, peu importe son nom.

Le blond se retenant de le secouer pour le faire réagir et voyant que son équipier ne voit pas où il veut en venir décide de lui mettre les points sur le ''i''. Pour sa part il prendrait plutôt mal que Trowa lui fasse le coup même dans le cadre d'une mission, il appréhende donc la réaction de Duo, déjà pas très bien, surtout quand on sait les sentiments que Réléna porte au pilote du Wing.

- Heero, la Saint-Valentin est le jour de la fête des amoureux, et le bal est l'occasion de se déclarer en invitant l'élu de son cœur à l'accompagner, alors si tu y accompagnes Réléna en tant que cavalier attitré...

Le brun comprenant enfin sa réaction le coupe:

- Je comprends, mais elle sait parfaitement que c'est pour la mission que j'ai accepté.

- Tu en es sûr, le princesse à beau savoir les raisons de ta présence ici, elle reste une jeune femme romantique, vu ces sentiments pour toi il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait de méprise.

Heero s'apprête à nouveau à rassurer le pilote 04 quand le professeur de sport leur demande de le rejoindre.

Dommage, mais de toute façon, ils pourront en reparler ce soir et il en profitera également pour rassurer Duo.

« Je suis certain qu'il comprendra que j'ai accepté pour la mission, et que Réléna n'est rien de plus qu'une amie pour moi» tente-il de se convaincre.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_Angleterre, 14 février AC 196._

_._

Son grappin bien accroché au parapet de pierre, Duo dans ses habituels vêtements noirs, sa natte emprisonnée sous un bonnet noir également, enjambe le muret et une fois sa position assurée commence sa descente.

Pestant après les bâtiments modernes, aux parois trop lisses, qui laissent peu de place aux pieds et mains pour s'agripper, il progresse lentement et atteint l'étage désiré qu'après plusieurs dérapages risqués.

Le logement de Worst comme ceux de tous les personnels habitant sur place se situe à l'écart des bâtiments d'études, dans un immeuble récent s'élevant sur quatre étages.

Il est 19 heures passé, la plupart des élèves sont dans leurs chambres, s'habillant et se pomponnant en vue de la soirée à venir.

La nuit n'est pas complètement tombée, on peut encore distinguer les silhouettes dans l'obscurité.

Même si le lieu est peu passager, le pilote du Deathscythe prend bien garde à rester plaquer contre le mur et à faire le moins de bruit possible.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il enjambe la rambarde du petit balcon donnant sur la pièce principale de l'appartement occupé par le conseiller principal.

L'homme est installé à une table, une sorte de coffret ouvert devant lui.

Observant plus attentivement, Duo remarque qu'il tient une sorte de pistolet-seringue dans sa main gauche, l'objet est de petite taille et se niche sans problème dans sa paume.

De l'autre main il prend dans le coffret une sorte de cartouche en verre rempli d'un liquide transparent et l'insère dans la seringue.

Pas besoin d'en voire davantage, les intentions de l'homme sont claires, il compte injecter le produit, drogue, somnifère ou autre, à Réléna durant le bal, quelque soit son but final, ils leur faut à tout prix agir avant qu'il ne quitte son logement, à l'extérieur leur proie sera plus difficile à saisir.

Il vérifie l'heure à sa montre:19h12, Quatre devrait être en place dans 3 minutes, dans le couloir juste devant l'appartement.

Quelques minutes à patienter et l'opération pourra commencer, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tout va se dérouler comme ils l'ont décidé hier soir.

_Hier soir..._

Le souvenir du briefing revient cruellement à la mémoire de Duo.

_L'après-midi ne l'avait déjà pas épargnée, toute la classe n'avait que le sujet du bal à la bouche et potinait au sujet de ''qui s'y rendrait avec qui''._

_Même avec le meilleure volonté du monde le natté n'aurait pu échapper aux papotages des filles et c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que Réléna se rendrait à la soirée avec Heero comme cavalier officiel._

_La nouvelle avait été comme un coup de poing dans le ventre dont la douleur s'était propagée jusqu'au cœur._

_La raison aurait voulu qu'il se rassure en se disant que c'est la mission qui le voulait mais son cœur lui ne voyait que l'être aimé accompagnant officiellement une autre personne à une soirée fêtant les amoureux._

_« Que croire? »_

_Heero n'avait-il en tête que d'accomplir au mieux et le plus discrètement possible sa mission, ou d'avoir côtoyé la princesse lui avait-il ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il lui portait réellement?_

_Duo aurait peut-être été plus lucide et confiant si les différents propos entendus ça et là ne lui revenaient pas, sans cesse, pernicieusement à l'esprit:_

_« Ils forment un si joli couple »._

_« Ils vont tellement bien ensemble; tous les deux sont si beaux et intelligents »._

_« C'est comme un conte de fée: la princesse et son chevalier servant »._

_« Ils vont être les roi et reine du bal. »_

_Pour tous, leur couple était une évidence._

_Ces remarques avaient renvoyé à Duo à quel point lui et Heero étaient mal assortis, il se sentait si insignifiant à côté de lui._

_Son passé d'enfant des rues, son absence d'éducation lui donnaient une impression d'infériorité et de ne pas mériter quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que le Japonais._

_« Qu'ai-je à lui apporter par rapport à Réléna? »_

_C'est dans cet état d'esprit, complètement déprimé et perdu quand à l'avenir de son histoire avec Heero qu'il avait terminé l'après-midi et vu arriver l'heure du briefing avec ses deux coéquipiers._

_Ne voulant rien laisser paraître de sa détresse, et de son ressentiment encore bien présent suite à leur engueulade, le châtain avait affiché un visage neutre, presque froid, et tout fait pour éviter de croiser le regard du Nippon._

_Mais les dernières mises au point faites concernant Worst, Heero avait profité que Quatre se soit isolé dans la salle de bain pour appeler Trowa, pour tenter de parler à son amant:_

_- Duo...pour le bal et Réléna..._

_Pas le temps d'en dire davantage, l'Américain l'avait coupé._

_- Il n'y a aucun souci..., tu fais ton boulot comme tu l'sens... contrairement à toi je ne remets pas en cause tes décisions._

_- Duo...justement pour l'autre fois..._

_Se relevant, le natté, au bord des larmes, la gorge nouée et sentant qu'il allait craquer, l'avait interrompu à nouveau._

_- N'en parlons plus...c'est oublié._

_Mais Heero sentant, qu'au contraire rien n'était réglé, avait tenté maladroitement de rassurer son partenaire._

_- Ce n'est qu'un bal...et Réléna n'est qu'une amie._

_- Si tu le dis..._

_Et profitant que Quatre soit de retour, Duo l'avait laissé et fuit vers l'autre pièce arguant d'un besoin pressant._

_A peine le seuil, passé, ses jambes l'avaient lâché._

_Affalé au sol, sur le carrelage froid, le corps frissonnant, ses barrières l'avaient cédé._

_Des larmes silencieuses et douloureuses, trop longtemps contenues avaient débordés des orbes améthyste assombries par une profonde tristesse._

Duo en repensant à la scène, ressent à nouveau la peine qui l'avait submergé en se rendant compte du peu de cas que faisait Heero par rapport à ce bal; que pour lui, aller à cette soirée en amoureux avec Réléna n'avait rien de dérangeant.

Peut-être qu'en effet pour lui ce n'était rien, mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rassuré en lui disant que c'est de lui dont il est amoureux,... lui qui à la première place dans sa vie.

Jamais le brun n'a exprimé ce qu'il ressent pour le pilote du Deathscythe.

Duo ne doute pas de son désir à son encontre mais qu'en est-il de ce qu'il éprouve réellement?

« M'aime-t-il comme moi je l'aime? »

Duo en doute de plus en plus.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

La fête bat son plein, tous les élèves en profitent pleinement.

Sur la piste de danse les couples ont à peine de quoi se mouvoir au son des différents morceaux joué par les musiciens, cinq garçons échevelés, appartenant à un groupe en vogue en Europe.

S'éloignant de quelques pas de Réléna en pleine conversation avec ses deux amies et leurs cavaliers, Heero relève discrètement la manche de son smoking, l'heure affichée à sa montre lui confirme que ces deux équipiers doivent en avoir fini avec leur mission, si tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.

J'espère qu'aucun d'eux n'a été blessé durant l'opération.

Comme toujours quand il ne l'accompagne pas en mission, Heero ne peut s'empêcher d'angoisser quand à ce qui pourrait arriver à Duo.

Il ne doute pas un instant de ces capacités de soldats, bien au contraire, il est impressionné par le professionnalisme dont peut faire preuve 02 en mission, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne sera rassuré qu'en le voyant de ses propres yeux, sain et sauf.

Il a hâte de pouvoir s'éclipser, il ne supporte plus du tout la tension grandissante qui règne entre le natté et lui.

Il a conscience d'avoir été hier soir, maladroit dans ses excuses et ses explications.

Malgré ses efforts pour le lui cacher, il a bien senti que Duo avait été blessé par son attitude.

Il veut se racheter et tout clarifier avec l'Américain; et il espère que les recherches qu'il a effectué cette nuit sur le net au sujet de cette ''Saint-Valentin'' vont le lui permettre.

Depuis des semaines, il ne trouve pas le courage, ni les mots pour avouer tout ce qu'il ressent... pour exprimer à Duo la place qu'il tient dans sa vie.

Et il sent de plus en plus que cette attitude met en danger sa relation avec lui.

A la pensée d'une rupture: la peur, cette émotion qui jusqu'à présent lui était quasiment inconnue, le submerge, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'oppression et un douloureux pincement dans la poitrine.

« Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, il est tout pour moi. »

« J'espère juste que ce que j'ai prévu me permettra de le lui faire comprendre ».

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

- Part devant, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini de me recoiffer.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas de mon aide insiste l'Arabe.

- Non j'vais me débrouiller, on n'a déjà assez tardé, certains risquent de se poser des questions, pas besoin de se faire davantage remarquer.

Quatre hésite, ce qu'il perçoit de l'état d'esprit de son ami l'attriste et l'inquiète fortement, depuis la veille il essaye de lui parler mais Duo refuse son soutient, changeant de sujet dès qu'il essaye d'aborder sa relation avec Heero.

Mais maintenant que leur mission a été mené à bien, et que Worst est hors d'état de nuire et livré au rebelles pour être interrogé, il compte bien tout faire pour que ses deux compagnons se retrouvent.

- Je te laisse, mais tu n'échapperas à une bonne discussion demain.

Le blond qui s'est approché le sert dans ses bras dans une réconfortante étreinte et avant de le lâcher ajoute:

- Tu es mon meilleur ami et je déteste te savoir aussi mal, tu as toujours été là pour moi, alors laisse-moi en faire autant pour toi Duo.

Il n'attend pas de réponse, il quitte la pièce après avoir rajusté le col de sa veste de smoking.

Duo, les yeux perdus dans son reflet, la brosse démêlant mécaniquement sa chevelure retient ses larmes, malgré son mal-être il est touché par la tendresse et le soutient de son ami.

« Il faut que je me reprenne, je ne veux pas davantage l'inquiéter alors qu'il fait tout pour m'aider. »

Il termine de nouer sa natte, il appréhende de rejoindre la salle de bal et de voire Rélèna et Heero ensemble.

Se secouant et enfouissant son chagrin au fond de lui, il attrape le PC portable posé sur son lit, qu'ils ont saisit dans l'appartement du conseiller.

« Je le dépose dans la chambre de Heero puis je les rejoins »décide-t-il alors qu'il sort de la chambre.

« De toute façon ce n'est pas en me cachant que j'empêcherais que les choses arrivent » murmure-t-il tout en pénétrant dans la chambre du pilote 01.

S'abstenant d'allumer pour éviter de sa faire repérer, il se dirige, à la seule lueur des lampadaires passant par les rideaux entrouverts, jusqu'au bureau du pilote du Wing.

Un objet encombre le meuble, il s'apprête à le mettre de côté pour faire de la place quand il se rend compte que c'est un paquet cadeau.

La curiosité est trop forte, il s'approche de la fenêtre pour y voire plus clair, une petite carte ornée de lettres dorées y est maintenue par un ruban:

''Joyeuse Saint-Valentin'' déchiffre-t-il...son cœur loupe un battement, sans aucun doute il reconnaît l'écriture fine et nerveuse de l'asiatique.

Dans son esprit le présent est pour Réléna, jamais Heero ne lui ferait de cadeau, pas à lui...son coéquipier... un garçon... pas pour la Saint-Valentin.

Il est saisit d'un haut-le-cœur, ses mains se crispe sur l'emballage.

Un sanglot s'étrangle dans sa gorge, anéanti il laisse son visage appuyer sur le vitrage pour éviter de perdre complètement pied.

« Tout est donc terminé », murmure-t-il douloureusement.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, et pris d'un besoin irrépressible de quitter les lieux, il se redresse et va pour reposer précipitamment le paquet quand le bruit de la poignée qu'on abaisse se fait entendre.

La lumière du plafonnier le surprend, il ferme un instant les yeux le temps de s'habituer puis les rouvre.

Adossé au panneau en bois Heero lui fait face, il a le regard posé sur ses mains.

Un flot d'émotions envahi Duo, se détournant, la tête baissée, les mains tremblantes, les yeux brûlants, marmonnant des excuses:

- Je ne vou'...je n'ai...par... pardonne-moi...je t'assure que...

A bout de nerfs, ne souhaitant que fuir les lieux et surtout le jeune homme qui s'y trouve, il s'apprête à remettre le cadeau à sa place quand une voix rauque, hésitante lui parvient:

- Je suis monté te chercher, je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre...alors quand j'ai apperçu Quatre...

Il s'interrompt, un peu perdu dans ses explications, avant de reprendre:

- C'est...c'est pour toi...Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Duo, à peine audible, la phrase se perd dans un souffle.

Saisit, doutant des mots qu'il vient d'entendre le châtain se décide à croiser le regard implorant de celui qu'il n'osait plus appeler son amant.

- C'est pour toi...je t'en prie Duo accepte le.

Jamais l'Américain ne l'avait vu aussi peu sûr de lui, aussi troublé.

Et prenant enfin conscience du sens de sa demande il baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il sert encore dans ses mains.

Le paquet est pour lui...pour lui, pas pour Réléna...pour lui...

Maintenant il peut le voire parfaitement: il est rectangulaire et très joliment enveloppé d'un papier brun et argenté, la carte blanche filigranée, et les lettres dorées manuscrites ressortent sur le fond sombre:

- Ouvre-le s'il te plaît entend-il à nouveau, les mots se faisant de plus en plus pressant.

Hochant la tête sans relever les yeux de peur de fondre en larmes, il s'exécute.

Ce qu'il trouve sous l'emballage le laisse sans voix, il tombe à genoux serrant le contenu contre sa poitrine, il relève les yeux sur Heero, le fixe intensément, l'émotion est trop grande pour parler alors il laisse transparaître dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui porte, la joie qu'il ressent...non... le bonheur.

Il lui a fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

.

.

_Angleterre, 23 février AC 196._

_._

- Tu es bien matinal s'étonne le garçon sortant tout juste du sommeil.

- Il est déjà 8 heures passé je te signale...

- C'est bien ce que je dis, avant 10 heures, un dimanche matin, sans mission, c'est très matinal pour toi taquine le Japonnais tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps dénudé et chaud allongé à ses côtés.

Se penchant sur une épaule découverte, il laisse sa bouche partir à la découverte de la peau si douce et délicieusement parfumée, suivre la clavicule avant de remonter vers la base de cou.

Gourmand, il en veut rapidement plus, il repousse le drap, se redresse, puis se positionne au-dessus de Duo.

Le châtain plonge dans les deux cobalts brûlantes de désir, il frissonne d'anticipation.

- Tu n'en n'a pas eu assez cette nuit taquine-t-il à son tour, la voix matinale encore un peu éraillée.

Jamais affirme avec arrogance son partenaire, qui d'un mouvement de bassin lui démontre l'ampleur de son désir.

- Heerooo... gémit en réponse le dénatté.

- Je ne suis jamais rassasié de toi Duo gronde le brun avant de happer les lèvres encore rougies par ses précédents baisers.

Les deux corps se cherchent puis se repoussent pour mieux se rapprocher.

Les jambes fines de Duo remontent et viennent encadrées les hanches de son amant, mettant leurs deux virilités encore plus sûrement en contact.

Sous l'attouchement osé, les respirations se coupent l'espace d'une seconde.

Alors que le Nippon ne cesse de torturer ses tétons, mordillant et suçotant, envoyant de délicieux picotements dans tous son corps, le châtain laisse ses doigts se perdre dans les mèches chocolat, avant de lui redresser la tête pour avoir à nouveau accès à sa bouche.

Tandis que les langues dansent, une main métisse va audacieusement flatter le membre de l'Américain, le corps plaqué contre le matelas s'arque sous le plaisir brutal qui découle des gestes assurés du Nippon.

Leurs désirs gagnent en intensité, réclamant une union plus étroite.

D'un regard, Duo engage Heero à le faire sien.

L'union est lente, brûlante... et emplie les deux corps de satisfaction quand elle sefait enfin complète.

Les mouvements d'abord lent s'intensifient progressivement, les corps se couvrent de sueur et réclament toujours plus de proximité, les pupilles se rétractent à mesure que les ondes de plaisir se font de plus en plus puissantes, encore et toujours plus, comme sans fin.

Puis un éclair blanc, dévastateur les traversent, cambrant violemment leurs corps, avant que leurs plaisirs se libèrent en et entre eux, les laissant comme enivrés mais parfaitement conscient et comblés par la présence de l'autre.

Une douce langueur les envahie, ils profitent pleinement de l'instant, d'être avec l'autre...d'être l'un à l'autre.

.

.

.§§§§§§§§.

_._

_._

_Angleterre, 23 février AC 196 (un peu plus tard)._

.

- Réveille-toi mon ange murmure Heero tout en dégageant le visage de l'être aimé de ses mèches rebelles, avant de passer le revers de sa main sur une joue veloutée..

- Laisse moi encore un peu de temps my love... tu m'as épuisé.

- Désolé s'excuse le brun, tout sauf repentant, comme en témoigne l'étirement du coin de sa bouche qu'il n'a pu réprimer.

- Mouaif...tu parles, j'suis sûr que t'es trop fier de toi.

Le Nippon s'abstient de commentaire, il serait peu convaincant dans ses dénégations.

- Il est bientôt 11 heures et on a une visio-conférence avec les Mads à midi.

- Raargh...grommelle l'Américain, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller pour échapper au rayon de soleil qui vient le frapper au moment où Heero tire vivement les rideaux de leur chambre.

- Je te laisse le temps d'émerger la durée de ma douche, puis après debout! Accorde le brun attendri malgré lui par son compagnon et un peu fautif, après tout il est un peu, voire beaucoup en cause pour le manque de sommeil de son amant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard c'est presque surpris qu'il retrouve le grand lit vide, il pensait devoir utiliser la manière forte pour sortir Duo de sous la couette.

Le cherchant du regard, il le trouve près de la baie, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama, sa magnifique chevelure ramenée sur une épaule, la tête baissée comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Lui même encore torse nu, le dernier bouton de son jean pas encore fermé, finissant de se frictionner les cheveux, s'approche et se place dans le dos du rêveur, il encercle sa taille de ses bras, ses mains venant se poser sur l'abdomen dénudé, le menton prenant appui sur l'épaule dégagée.

C'est sans surprise qu'il découvre ce qui retient l'attention de son compagnon, ce n'est pas la première fois, loin de là, qu'il le retrouve dans cette attitude depuis quelques temps.

Il presse lentement ses lèvres sur la rondeur de l'épaule avant de dire:

- Comptes-tu enfin le manger Tenshi.

Des doigts fins viennent effleurer le couvercle transparent tandis qu'un léger mouvement de dénégation agite la tête dénattée.

- Le chocolat est pourtant ton pêché mignon, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu y résisterais si longtemps commente le brun, le regard posé sur la petite boîte pareille à un écrin.

Heero sent une main venir enserrer les siennes et exercer une légère pression.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chocolat, celui-là m'est plus précieux que n'importe quel trésor murmure d'un voix enrouée Duo.

C'est plus fort que lui, un petit sanglot lui étreint la gorge, il effleure à nouveau le boîtier, et fixe pour la énième fois ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Il avait cessé de vouloir y croire, il était certain de l'avoir perdu, et ce soir là du 14 février, jour de la Saint-Valentin, fête des amoureux, il s'attendait au pire, à tout, sauf à avoir un tel cadeau de la part de Heero.

_- Ouvre-le s'il te plaît entend-il à nouveau, les mots se faisant de plus en plus pressant._

_Hochant la tête sans relever les yeux de peur de fondre en larmes, il s'exécute. _

_Ce qu'il trouve sous l'emballage le laisse sans voix, les jambes coupées, il tombe à genoux serrant le contenu contre sa poitrine, il lève des yeux brillants de larmes en direction de Heero, le fixe intensément, l'émotion est trop forte pour parler, alors il laisse transparaître dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui porte, la joie qu'il ressent...non... le bonheur._

_- Il lui à fait le plus beau des cadeaux. _

_Dans ses mains, un petit coffret plat et transparent, une petite étiquette circulaire lui indique qu'il provient d'une chocolaterie réputée, dont une boutique se trouve à une rue du collège, Quatre, connaissant sa gourmandise, l'y avait amené à leur arrivée ._

_A l'intérieur, reposant sur un fond carmin, une simple plaque de chocolat noir pur, sans ajout ni fioriture, presque commune._

_Rien d'extraordinaire...si ce n'est pour Duo l'inscription qui s'y trouve._

_A l'aide d'un mince filet de chocolat blanc, d'une élégante écriture a été inscrit : ''Je t'aime'', suivi des deux initiales de leurs prénoms, un ''H '' et un ''D'' enlacés, dorés à la feuille d'or._

_Les lettres d'ivoire et d'or tranchent sur l'ébène du chocolat, l'effet est sobre, épuré, et tout simplement magnifique._

_Duo se perd dans sa contemplation, oublieux du lieu et du temps, seulement conscient du rythme effréné de son cœur qui peine à ralentir._

_Et ce n'est que quand il sent deux bras venir l'enlacer par derrière et un puissant torse prendre appui contre son dos, qu'il reprend pied avec la réalité._

_Heero redresse le châtain et le retourne face à lui, le petit coffret se retrouvant coincé entre eux, il y jette un œil avant de laisser sa main droite venir se lover contre la joue de Duo:_

_- Je sais que je n'ai rien vu ni compris et que j'ai été long à réagir, que j'ai été un véritable ''baka'' par rapport à toi._

_La main chaude et rassurante de l'asiatique exerce une douce pression avant qu'il poursuive:_

_- Je n'ai pas tu su te rassurer ni t'avouer ce que je ressentais... et tu en as souffert._

_Duo voit le cobalt des iris s'assombrirent, mais une nouvelle pression des doigts l'empêche de protester._

_- Je t'aime Duo._

Le souvenir fait écho avec la réalité, les mêmes mots se font entendre près de son oreille.

- Je t'aime Duo, la voix rauque de Heero le tire complètement de ses pensées.

Comme ce soir là les mots sont dis avec simplicité mais force, ne laissant aucun doute sur la sincérité de leur auteur.

Duo ressent le besoin impérieux de croiser le regard de son amant, au-delà des mots, c'est dans les prunelles d'un bleu profond qu'il veut lire tout l'amour que lui porte Heero, il se sent si fort et si précieux sous ce regard.

L'américain s'y plonge avant de répondre:

- Je t'aime aussi Heero...I love you.

De longues minutes s'écoulent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est le courage de se séparer tellement ils sont bien dans leur chaleur, dans leur bulle.

Et c'est finalement Duo, en se rappelant ce qu'il tient dans ses mains et ayant peur de l'abimer, qui rompt leur étreinte pour aller reposer la petite boîte à sa place, sur la table de nuit au côté de son ourson 4.

Son trésor en sûreté Duo revient au pilote du Wing, admirant sans vergogne sa plastique et ne résistant pas au plaisir de venir à nouveau se lover contre sa poitrine.

D'une main paresseuse il redessine les muscles abdominaux, un sourire lui vient quand un petit halètement échappe à leur propriétaire.

- Non je ne le mangerais pas confirme-t-il répondant à retardement à la question précédemment posée.

Sans cesser ses effleurements, il lève son visage en direction du bel asiatique dont les yeux brillent d'un éclat bien particulier.

- Celui-là je le garde, c'est un souvenir de ma première Saint-Valentin et j'y tiens trop pour m'abaisser à le croquer.

La bouche du dénatté, s'étire dans un sourire taquin.

- Et puis je ne suis pas en manque de chocolat... j'ai de la réserve rigole-t-il alors qu'un grognement désapprobateur se fait entendre.

- Maudite Saint-Valentin! S'exclame vivement Heero avant de ravir la bouche moqueuse.

Au grand damne du Japonais, le soir du bal, le pilote du Deathscythe de retour à sa chambre avait eu l'heureuse surprise, de découvrir devant sa porte un monticule de petits paquets accompagnés de cartes parfumées et parsemées de cœur.

A peu près à part égal, les présents lui étaient destinés ainsi qu'à Quatre.

En effet, si pour tout le monde, et certains le regrettaient fortement, il était évident que Heero était en couple ou en passe de l'être avec Réléna, il en allait autrement pour les deux autres pilotes que tous les élèves pensaient libre en amour.

Toutes leurs admiratrices et admirateurs, Duo en avait découvert deux parmi les cartes, avaient donc profité de la fête pour se déclarer et tenter leur chance.

Au plus grand déplaisir de Heero qui s'était découvert extrêmement jaloux en observant Duo lire les messages et déguster avec gourmandise les chocolats.

Sa bouche enfin libre, Duo un peu haletant, repose sa tête contre le torse de son amant qui en réponse resserre son étreinte.

Et alors que le Nippon laisse ses lèvres se perdent dans la chevelure parfumée il entend en réponse à son petit éclat:

- Non mon amour... pour ma première Saint-Valentin c'était magnifique...ton cadeau était merveilleux...et tu étais merveilleux.

Ému et saisit par le bonheur et l'amour qui transpercent au travers des mots à peine chuchotés, Heero peine à répondre.

- Je nous en souhaite encore bien d'autres Duo...oui des dizaines d'autres Tenshi, et toutes aussi belles.

Finit-il par murmurer la voix rauque serrant son propre trésor contre son cœur, se jurant de tout faire pour tenir sa promesse.

Oui, Heero veut en vivre d'autres des Saint-Valentin, les fêter avec insouciance et revoir les yeux brillants de joie et d'amour de Duo quand il avait prononcé ces quelques mots:

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Duo. »

.

.

Fin.

.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront un petit mot pour donner leurs avis.

Notes:

- ¹ Source Wikipédia.

- ² Simplification de ma part, l'uniforme actuellement reste plus traditionnel.

_- ³ _Renvoi à la fic « Joyeux Noël Duo », où Duo au début de la fic est déprimé et à l'écart

des autres pilotes.

- 4 Confère fic « Joyeux Noël Duo »: cadeau offert à Noël à Duo par les autres pilotes.


End file.
